pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Anger
Anger is a character in Inside Out. He is one of the five Emotions inside the mind of Riley, along with Joy, Fear, Disgust and Sadness. Lewis Black describes Anger as follows: "He's angry. He knows the group is well-meaning and they try hard, but they don't get how things should work as well as he does. So he has to stay on top of everything, and the only way he knows how to get their attention, keep it, and make sure they get things done right is by getting angry. He is comfortable with his anger. It makes him happy. But when pushed too far, the top of his head bursts into flames."Rage out to the third character poster from Disney/Pixar's 'Inside Out': Anger Official Bio "Anger feels very passionately about making sure things are fair for Riley. He has a fiery spirit and tends to explode (literally when things don’t go as planned. He is quick to overreact and has little patience for life’s imperfections."Pixar’s ‘Inside Out’ Official Character Descriptions ''Inside Out'' Anger is an avid reader of The Mind Reader, a newspaper which he seems to have the ability to generate instantly as relevant events happen in Riley's life. He also has a tendacy to advocate for the use of the only curse word Riley knows, and is the Emotion that reacts the most to the TripleDent Gum commercial. During Riley's childhood, Anger stayed fairly in check as Joy was Riley's dominant emotion. When Riley turns 11 and her family moves to San Francisco, however, the Emotions are confused by the new situation. All of a sudden, Anger, along with Fear and Disgust, is much more present and generates much more memories. When Joy and Sadness with all the core memories accidentally get expelled out of Headquarters, Anger, Fear and Disgust are left alone at the commands. Anger gets out of control much more frequently, despite Fear's efforts to calm him down. His tantrums precipitate the fall of Friendship and Hockey Island. After one day of this madness, Anger has enough of it. He reasons that since all Riley's happy core memories were made in Minnesota, they should go back there to make some new ones; though he calls it the "happy core memory redevelopment", he is effectively asking that Riley runs away. Disgust and Fear are unsure about it, but end up agreeing. Anger plants the corresponding idea bulb in the console, and Riley accepts the idea. Declaring there is now no turning back, Anger pushes Riley to steal her mother's credit card, precipitating the fall of Honesty Island. As Riley runs away, Family Island, the last island standing, crumbles down, and Anger abruptly realises how bad his idea was. The three emotions try to change Riley's mind, but the idea bulb remains stuck in the console, which begins to shut down. Fortunately, Joy and Sadness come back to Headquarters and are able to solve the problem. As Joy and Sadness were stuck outside of the windows of Headquarters, Disgust proceeded to make him angry by insulting him, causing his head to explode with fire as he does when angry. The fire was used to melt the glass so Joy and Sadness could get into Headquarters. Sometime later, as Riley turns 12, Anger is excited to find out that the newly installed upgraded console grants him access to a complete library of curse words. Trivia *According to Pete Docter, his appearance is based on that of a fire brick. *When Anger gets infuriated enough, flames come out of his head like Hades from Hercules. *Gary has all five of his emotions being Anger, despite sharing the same color variations. Gallery Meet Anger - Inside Out Meet Lewis Black as Anger in INSIDE OUT Inside Out Character Poster Anger.jpg|Character Poster ANGER Render.png 1922 Anger InsideOut 341.jpg 194136 1 iocs Anger1 150 per16 484 R1n.jpg Inside-Out-Anger-shoutcrop.jpg Anger-away.jpg Anger-Redzone.jpg Anger-Mad.jpg BART train Anger ad.jpg|An ad for Inside Out featuring Anger seen on a BART train during the film's first week of release. The anger 2.jpg|The first design of Anger 326px-ISO Textless Poster.jpg Inside Out Japanese Poster.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-17h19m04s172.png 10386951 10152564135249078 3377705578540589449 o.jpg|Anger, Fear, Joy, Disgust and Sadness 640px-Inside-Out-Meet-your-emotions-1.png 640px-Inside-Out-Meet-your-emotions-2.png Inside-Out 1000.jpg|Anger, Disgust, Joy, Fear and Sadness in Riley's mind in the Inside Out teaser trailer Inside-out-d335 62apub-pub16-143 rgb 1.jpg Inside-out-d335 37acs.pub16.152.jpg Inside-out-d150 20mcs.sel16.171.jpg 640px-Inside-Out-6.png Inside-Out-Anger-Concept-Art-USAT.JPG|Concept Art References Category:Inside Out Characters